Take Me Home Tonight
by The Past Is Nevermore
Summary: Inspired by Eddie Money's "Take Me Home Tonight." Zim needs Dib to take him home tonight. Yaoi, LEMON. M for mature stuff. Just a DaZR drabble I had to get out of my system.


_Total smut for the sake of smut that I had to get out my system before bed. I was reading DaZR fancomics and listening to Eddie Money "Take Me Home Tonight" when this came to my mind. I'm horrible at writing yaoi. And lemon. And when I'm tired. Sorry. Thanks for reading. I need sleep now._

_~M_

* * *

What was he doing, walking the streets this late? And in the rain no less! Dib watched from the shadows as Zim walked slowly down the street. He had a black rain coat on, and his head was lowered. Dib could make out the shaggy black wig he now wore for his disguise, but not the Irken's face. His body language spoke volumes, however. Shoulders slumped, feet dragging. The same way he'd been for days now. Dib's brow furrowed, and his jaw clenched. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed the alien's antics, even when the threats were empty. Quiet, sulky Zim was disappointing. Not at all the Zim that tormented his dreams.

Yes, the alien had been making regular visits to his unconscious playground. And not the old ones, nightmares of Zim ruling the world. But Zim, under him, breathless and flushed, disguised eyes or natural ones staring up with him with that glaze of lust and need. Worse, Dib didn't awaken until the deeds were almost done, and he often found it nessacary to take a shower the morning after- hot or cold. His body wanted it, and he feared his heart was starting to also.

The investegator stepped out of the shadows, umbrella in hand, and started towards the alien. If he was going to make any kind of move, this was the time. He easily caught up to Zim, hearing him mutter to himself.

"As if this day could get worse, rain. Rain to rain on Zim's already bad day."

Dib moved closer, positioning the umbrella to cover them both. "It can't be all bad, Zim."

The Irken jumped, looking up at the teen with narrowed eyes. He hadn't realized anyone could hear him, or was there.

"What do you want, Dib?"

Dib took note that while to tone was cool, it wasn't cold. More lukewarm, really. A thinly veiled lie.

"I'm curious why the alien who is allergic to water is out in a thunderstorm at midnight."

Zim's eyes lowered, an expression of resignation on his features. "It is nothing."

The investegator's eyebrow quirked up. He stepped easily in front of the invader, who in turn bumped into him. Zim glowered up at him, and Dib silently rejoiced at being a good six inchs taller than the alien still.

"This miserable planet and its miserable weather and miserable beings are the matter. GIR is off galivanting somewhere, and I was left alone in the base, not that he is great company anyways. I simply couldn't sleep and decided on a stroll."

The alien's lips said this, but his eyes, even disguised, screamed another. Dib felt a small stab at his chest. Zim was lonely.

Just like him.

"Now, Dib," the Irken sighed, "I still have many blocks to go till I arrive at my base. I need to be going." As he started away, however, an arm grabbed his. He glanced at the pale hand on his sleeve, then looked up at his captor. Those big brown eyes, even behind glasses, twinkled back at him. They stared at each other, eyes saying everything neither could out loud.

_You're lonely._

_Yes._

_I want to help._

_I want..._

_What?_

_I want..._

There is was. That forbidden thing. That taboo. That want that neither of them could deny. The whole reason they'd both been suffering for so long.

Dib swallowed, cheeks flushing. He wrapped an arm around the alien's waist, and pulled him close. "What can I do, Zim?"

The alien nuzzled into his chest, taking in his smell. "Can... Can you take me home tonight?"

Both males could feel Dib's heartbeat pick up, as the unsaid message rang clear. _Take me to your home, your bed, tonight._

Dib nodded slowly, then raised his hand to gently pull the alien's face up. He met that gaze one more time, then closed his eyes, bending to lightly press his lips to Zim's. Zim reached his hands up, wrapping them around Dib's neck, reciprocating the kiss. Dib broke off the contact, staying close to the invader.

"Okay."

* * *

The pair quietly entered Dib's house, creeping up the stairs and past Gaz's room. They could hear her night time music, and snoring. Dib whispered, "She wouldn't wake up if armageddon hit," making the alien chuckle quietly. Slipping into Dib's room, he shut the door firmly, locking it. He remained facing it for a moment, taking a deep breath. He had, was, and was about to do the craziest thing he'd ever done.

He'd kissed Zim, brought him to his house, into his room, and was letting him sleep there for the night. And Lord only knew what else would happen besides sleeping.

Dib turned, looking at Zim. The alien was surveying the room around him. He had removed the rain coat, revealing a red shirt over a pink turtle neck, paired with black skinny jeans (not unlike his own) and boots. Even from afar, Dib could see the Irken's lean body under the clothing. He swallowed, blushing.

Zim's eyes darted from picture to picture. Many were of creature's he knew nothing about. Then his gaze rested on the photos just above the bed. They were of him, some recent, some older. Most were from the days when Zim had wanted nothing more than to destroy the mudball of a planet. One, however, was not a picture, but a sketch. He moved closer, kneeling on the bed. He recognized it from the arts class at Skool. The teacher had made Zim model for the class, and had given Dib much praise for his work, even though the boy had refused to show it. The alien understood why now. The piece was astounding. Values perfect, proportions spot on; his expression, even, captured precisely. Every texture and contour... It was a masterpiece, worthy of any gallery. It was also incredibly intimate. It made Zim's insides warm and wobbly realizing Dib had observed him so closely, and likely had been for a long time. Arms wrapped around his waist, startling him.

"I, uh, couldn't bring myself to throw it away."

A smirk crossed the alien's face. "Oh? Dib was unable to great rid of such a great depiction of the mighty Zim, eh? And here I believed you hated me wholly."  
Dib chuckled, warm breath hitting Zim's neck. He wanted to swoon.

"Awww, Zim. Dissappointed to find out I don't hate you?" The boy turned him around quickly, and leaned his weight on the wall, an arm on either side of Zim's face, legs resting between the alien's. The intimate position made the alien blush deeply. Dib placed his glasses on the stand by the bed, then looked deep into Zim's gaze. "I don't hate you. Not anymore. Not even if I try." The alien's widened but stayed steady as Dib pulled him down into a lying position under him. Their hips were dangerously close; any small move, and they'd be rubbing together. His breath hitched as scythe-haired boy continued.

"All this time, hunting you down and trying to show everyone your true colors, and always failing... And now all I can do is think about you. Wanting to see you, wanting to talk to you, to touch you, to..." Dib trailed off as he moved his lips close to Zim's neck. The aliens eyes narrowed as the warmth hit the senstive skin.

"Then make a move, Dib."

The teen sat up a little, a dumbfounded look on his face briefly. It soon faded, and was replaced by a look of need. Without another word, his lips crashed against Zim's. The alien was surprised at the sudden action, but soon found himself pulling off his gloves and running his clawed hands up the human's back under his shirt.  
Dib moved his hands down to Zim's thighs, grabbing and pulling him closer, grinding his hips against the Irken. A small moan gave him the signal he needed, and he ground them harder, slowly setting a tympo for the movement. He gently ran his tongue over Zim's lips, and with the next pleasured sound from the alien, he slipped his tongue past them. He rubbed Zim's tongue with his own, admiring the smooth, segmented texture. It stung Zim, but the alien didn't mind; the pain was worth it.  
After a couple minutes, the pair broke apart, breathing heavily. Dib sat back, being sure to rub his growing problem against the alien's, earning a hiss. He stripped off his shirt and unbuckled his belt, throwing both aside. Zim stared up at the teen's slightly toned abdomen, eyes half-lidded. He had to keep this image in his mind: Dib, shirtless, cheeks flushed, pants unbuttoned and riding low, showing dark blue boxers and a nice buldge. He reached for his own shirt and was surprised when Dib pulled it off swiftly, along with his wig. Zim shot him a puzzled look.

"If I'm going to do this, I want the real Zim."

The alien grinned seductively, then carefully removed his contacts. It was Dib's turn to stare now. His dreams had nothing on the real thing. Zim's light green skin in the dim light, large red eyes staring back, somehow glowing. His lekku were laid back slightly, and his clawed arms laid slightly above his head. His body was lean, but not lanky. He was sin. Specifically, he was Dib's sin.

Growling, the teen pulled the alien back against him, reconnecting their lips. Zim lightly dug his claws into Dib's back, earning a groan from his new lover. Their lips parted, and Dib shifted his attention to Zim's neck. He kissed lightly down it, then ran his tongue back up to the invader's jawline. Zim cried out, pain and pleasure mixing into a deadly cocktail. Dib continued this, slowly moving his way down to the Irken's chest. He tugged the alien's pants down slowly while he went, not surprised by the lack of underwear. He was surprised to find that Zim had anatomy starkly like a human male's (a relief to Dib), and how eager he was. The human slid the pants completely off and tossed them on the floor, then proceeded to slide his own down also.

In his haze, Zim was impressed, to say the least. Dib, for all his flaws, was quite the human specimen. Not that he hadn't noticed that in the locker room before. He almost made a remark, when those soft lips met his again. He moaned loudly as flesh met flesh, friction spurring his want. Dib gasped at the new feeling, and pressed forward again, wanting more contact. He looked at Zim again. The alien's eyes now varying from wide to narrow, depending on his movements and touchs. The message in them rang clear.

_Please. Take it. Take me._

He couldn't wait anymore. He kissed Zim once more, biting his lip lightly, then began working his way down the Irken's neck, chest, lower and lower, showering kisses and licks and nips, anything to spur the alien more, to hear more of those cries and sounds from those green lips.

* * *

It had hurt, badly. The pain, and burning from his body's allergy, had almost been too much. However, as Dib slowly began his ministrations, the pain Zim felt was washed away in waves of pleasure. When he thought it couldn't get any more intense or heavenly, Dib showed him another means of achieving that high. This hurt as well, but the pain was much briefer. Their bodies rocked together, slow and hard, each stroke slowly erasing the loneliness inside them. Finally, ecstasy.

* * *

The following morning, Dib awoke, body sore, head throbbing and his logical side nagging at him worse than Gaz ever could. It was, however, worth it to look over and see that familiar grin on Zim's face as he slept.


End file.
